Boys Over Broads
by Michaela Martin
Summary: For years it was Danny, Don and Sheldon. The Masters of Disasters. What happens when a certain Montana girl arrives. Based off of Timon and Pumbaa's part in Can You Feel the Love Tonight. AU. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: Got the idea for this after listening to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" the movie version. It's a little AU but I hope you like it. Can You Feel the Love Tonight was written by Sir Elton John and Tim Rice. Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

Boys Over Broads

For the longest time it had been Don, Danny and Sheldon. Where ever the one was the others were sure to follow. They were constant fixtures at the others' homes. They called their moms' Mom and their dads' Pop. They shared everything. Cars, food, money, but never girls.

Danny Messer was the unofficial leader of the trio. He had a street wise sense to him that kept them out of trouble. He was the first of them to break both his arms and legs. He was the oldest so in that sense the chauffer of the group.

Don was their tall guy. His dad was a highly decorated officer for the NYPD. It was Don Flack Sr, that bailed the boys out of their first brush with the penal system. Bailed out is the wrong word. More like locked them up for fun, per the requests of the upset mothers.

Sheldon was the brains of the operation. With Don and Danny as his brawn he was rarely picked on. He was the straight A student, president of every science and math club in school. There was not a bigger geek than Sheldon Hawkes. His nickname with Danny and Don was "Doc."

It seems fitting that the three of them remained friends. Now they all worked together at the NYPD crime lab. Sheldon had graduated early from high school and wound up in medical school. He lived up to his nickname Danny and Don had given him years ago. Don went the family route becoming a detective like his old man. Danny, after a stint in the music world and baseball ended up at the crime lab. They were the Masters of Disasters all over again. This time with badges and guns.

Never once had the three of them ever fought over a girl. Their relationships never got in the way of their friendship. It was boys over broads every time. The girlfriends learned early that to be with Danny, Don or Sheldon meant dealing with the other two counterparts to their boyo.

_I can see what'__s happening (What?)__And they don't have a clue (Who?)__They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line__Our trios down to two (Oh)__The sweet caress of twilight __There's magic everywhere__And with all this romantic atmosphere__Disaster's in the air_

Then in walks this girl. Short stick straight reddish brown hair, big chestnut brown eyes and an attitude and ego big enough to challenge Danny. Lindsay Monroe from Bozeman, Montana. At first Danny didn't want to admit that he was falling for this girl. In the background his two best friends could see what was happening. Their pal was falling in love.

Never had Danny ever blown off tickets to the Mets game with the boys for a girl, ever. Strike one on Don and Sheldon embracing Lindsay as their new little sister. Then came the Super Bowl Party. Danny came, with Lindsay, sans the war paint and attitude for the game. Strike two for the girl. Somehow, someway Don managed to snag four courtside tickets to the Knicks. It was going to be Danny, Sheldon, Don and Adam, who all three owed a huge favor.

_"Don you better sell my seat," Danny called three hours before the game. "Yeah Lindsay's sick and I don't want her to be sick by herself."_

_"You're shitting me right, Danny?" Don exclaimed. "This is courtside seats! You have no idea who I had to bribe to get these seats! I've lost count to how many times you've bailed on Doc and I for Lindsay."_

_"Sorry man. This girl is special," Danny said. "Next time."_

_"Boys over broads, Danny!"_

_"Lindsay's not a broad, Don. She's the one."_

Strike three for Lindsay. It was official. Lindsay Monroe was the first girl to successfully spilt the Masters of Disasters. Don and Sheldon's seven year old brains came back deciding that this Lindsay had to go.

Then the Blood Diamond case happened. Danny giving no thought to himself rushed into the room gun blazing yelling for Lindsay. They embraced tightly ignoring the rest of the world. But something changed after that day. Both Danny and Lindsay became weird around each other. Something had happened and Don and Sheldon couldn't figure it out.

Then she left. Without telling Danny goodbye or even explaining why she was leaving. She left him a card which Sheldon saw her leave. Things with Danny became worse. He was edgy, snippy, working all the time. Don and Sheldon knew the exact reason for Danny's foul disposition. He missed a certain broad from Montana.

_"Danny where are you?" Sheldon asked._

_"With Lindsay, in Montana," Danny replied, walking down the street with his arm around Lindsay._

It was then that the Masters of Disasters added a fourth to the group. Lindsay Monroe was the first and only girl to belong to the Boys Only club that Danny, Sheldon and Don had created so many years ago. She was the voice of reason, the question asker, yet it was her that came up with the perfect prank to pull on Mac. She was the one to tell them they were being stupid but the first to war painted out for a Giants game.

_And if they fall in love tonight__It can be assumed__His carefree days with us are history__In short our pal is doomed!_


End file.
